


Moving On

by slaymyseoul



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, binu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaymyseoul/pseuds/slaymyseoul
Summary: In all the years we had been together, we had never sat down and talked about that imminent day - the day “We” would become “Bin” and “Dongmin” - the day we would move on.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, this is written from Bin's perspective!

The view was remarkable. Granted, I thought that same sentence every single time I finally crested the peak of that (god-forsakenly steep) hill. It was the last obstacle on the path from the university Dongmin and I had attended for the past few years towards the place I most thought of as home - Our Place - which remained relatively untouched at the top of the rocky hill. For once, I couldn’t blame the weight sinking deeply into my chest on the final few minutes of climbing, but instead had to place it all on of the thoughts that had been rushing through my mind during the weeks prior.

There were a lot of things I could have focused on in the moment that I crested that hill. I could have focused on how the last few rays of the sun bled from bright orange into a deep crimson and, finally, on into an infinite navy universe. I could have focused on the way the breathy wind brought the green leaves of summer trees to life and gently awoke the pockets of daisies from their slumber. I could have focused on the soft pitter patter of water lazily trickling down the brook on the other side of the hill.

But I couldn’t focus on any of those things.

I could only think about how, in all the years we had been together, we had never sat down and talked about that imminent day - the day “We” would become “Bin” and “Dongmin” - the day we would move on. 

Dongmin was the most beautiful I had ever seen him. The view was _remarkable_. He had stopped just short of the cliff’s edge with his back to me, face towards the slowly brightening city skyline. His thick black hair was lightly tousled, having been freed from the graduation cap he had carefully placed over it. His shoulders were still being swallowed by those horribly stuffy gowns we had been forced to wear - I still don’t know how he managed to hike all the way to Our Place with it on. The fading light backlit his silhouette and I memorized it before carefully walking up behind him and placing my hands around his shoulders, head in the crook of his neck.

____

____

If I could have hit “pause” and stayed in that moment forever, I would have. For the first time in weeks, I felt like we could just... not leave. We could just never go onto the rest of our lives. We could stay at school and I wouldn’t move to Incheon to take a job while Dongmin stayed in Seoul for his. We could stay there in the soft grass of Our Place until spring became summer and summer faded into fall and fall gave way to winter. We could be “We”.

I had promised myself that I wasn’t going to cry, but when he turned to look at me with his big crescent-eyed grin, filled with the joy of having achieved his goal of graduating, I couldn’t help it. I was going to miss these moments, this place, him. 

I kept looking at the skyline.

Every hot tear that slid down my cheeks mocked me, and I resented each one of them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his smile falter and eyes dim with concern. I hated crying in front of others, and even though I felt more comfortable around Dongmin than around anyone else, I particularly hated letting him see, because he was such a worrier.

I don’t know if it was the knowledge that I would likely never get another opportunity, the way Dongmin looked at me, or hell if something was just in the air, but I let him turn around and put his hands around my waist. I let myself, for once, be completely vulnerable.

I have no idea how much time passed as we stood there together, but when I opened my eyes and pulled my aching head off of his tear-soaked shoulder, the sun’s rays had been replaced by moonbeams. In true Dongmin fashion, he didn’t ask me what was wrong or if I was okay. He simply looked at me and waited until I was ready to talk.

Too heartbroken to be embarrassed over my sob session, I whispered, “I’m going to miss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If your excited for the comeback clap your hands!!!!! Yall i really cant wait im gonna cry im gonna be purified im gonna die im gonna be given lifeeeee.
> 
> Just felt yall should know.
> 
> Also, come say hi on [tumblr](http://www.slaymyseoul.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
